


I Found My Place

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No need to run anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Place

_The fight for that part of the city had been difficult and the infrastructure had claimed major and severe damage. The defending line did its best under a heavy Autobot attack but was eventually crushed. His team had been obliterated and he was the only one remaining. Deadlock closed his optics and calmed his vents._

_Skyjack – dead._

_Dead Shot – dead._

_Serpens – dead._

_Táren – dead._

_He felt a sharp, painful tug in his spark and he actually had to slap his hand over his chest to make sure his spark wouldn’t burst out. He’d lost many comrades and all his friends. No one had survived._

_Then, there were heavy footsteps just outside his hiding place. He pressed against the wall to keep in the shadows, his blaster in his hands loaded and ready. He stood still and quiet until three forms appeared in his peripheral vision and he fired, the head of the closest intruder exploding at this close distance._

_Deadlock tried to fire again but the trigger jammed, leaving him unarmed. The other two Autobots – a bulky, tall femme and a shorter but no less bulky mech – rammed over him and pinned him to the ground, a shard of metal stabbing him in the back._

_“Hey”, the femme sneered at her partner, “Now that we’re alone here, should we have a little fun with this little guy?” She had no problem holding Deadlock in place, his arms squeezed together in one huge hand and legs nearly crushed under a feet._

_The mech pondered that for a moment before returning the smirk. “All right. Which one goes first?”_

_The Decepticon’s attempts to get free were futile as he was turned around and his arms bound behind his back in a death grip. The shard now threatened to slice through his chest, the tip wedging between the seams and lodging itself in place. His aft was lifted up and that was the moment he shut off the surrounding world, including the two Autobots raping him – out of old habit._

_Deadlock swam in a world of oblivion until a warning flashed in his HUD and a second later came the pain. His vision glitched for a few seconds before he could register the warning; left shoulder joint: dislocated. He growled in pain and tried to shift his weight off the injured shoulder but it was impossible; the femme still drove into him and almost all the weight – his own and the femme’s – rested on his left shoulder and neck, the left side of his face pressed against the rubble._

_With a groan, the femme spilled inside him, making him feel sick and what really made him want to throw up was when the mech finished all over his face, some transfluids landing on his open mouth. He spat the foul-tasting fluids to the ground, his tank roiling in disgust._

_“Hey, hey. Don’t waste good stuff”, the mech laughed._

_The femme pulled out, her spike slipping back into its housing, and kicked the Decepticon. She laughed with the mech as Deadlock slumped on his side, too exhausted to adjust his arms correctly from behind his back._

_The shorter Autobot placed his foot on Deadlock’s head, intending to crush his head. Metal squealed and rubble crunched as the mech put more weight on his foot, the dark mech’s quiet whimpers carrying to the Autobots’ audios, their mocking laughter soon filling the cramped space._

_“You hear him whining? Not much of a Decepticon if you ask me”, the femme spat._

_“Better off dead, anyway”, the mech replied._

_Before he could do any more damage, a gruff voice sounded from the collapsed threshold. “What are you two doing?”_

_The Autobots startled and turned around._

_Deadlock knew that voice._

_“Nothing, Ratchet, sir”, the mech stuttered and rather quickly withdrew his foot._

_“I should have you two arrested for this”, Ratchet snapped and gave the two larger Autobots his death glare. The two of them fled the scene quicker than quicksilver down the drain._

_The medic walked to Deadlock and knelt down to help him. He noticed the left shoulder was dislocated and once the Decepticon was sitting up, he examined the joint for any further damage._

_When he found none, he grabbed the arm and secured it. “This’ll hurt, kid”, was the only warning he gave to Deadlock and jerked his body towards the other mech’s, feeling the joint pop back into its socket._

_The dark mech snarled in pain as the joint was pushed back into its place, the pain fading into an intense ache._

_“Any other injuries?” Ratchet asked, keeping his voice surprisingly soft._

_“Why are you helping me?” the dark mech questioned, vocalizer spitting static and his tone harsh, cold, uncaring._

_“Because I’m a medic”, the red and white mech answered, “And because... it’s you”, he added, slightly hesitating._

_Deadlock eyed at Ratchet, not letting his guard down. But he received no ill will from the Autobot medic, only deep concern and perhaps faint affection._

_“So... Shall we go?” the medic offered and assisted Deadlock to stand up. He closed the open interface panel without any resistance from the other mech._

_“Where?”_

_“To my medbay to get you patched up and revaluate your life choices.”_

_“I don’t need your help. Especially in revaluating my life choices”, Deadlock growled and made a move to get away from the medic but staggered as pain shot up from his valve, “Autobot”, he added with a hiss._

_“Perhaps so but I’m not leaving you. Either you suck it up or I’ll knock you out and carry you there myself.”_

_The dark mech knew Ratchet’s reputation as a medic who didn’t make idle threats. Venting a heavy sigh, he allowed himself to be half-carried, half dragged out of the dark ruins and taken to the Autobot medbay._

Deadlock woke up with a start, his red optics wide open staring up at the ceiling in the dark room. Frag it, that dream again. Why did his processor keep replaying that memory over and over again? It didn’t have any point anymore. Oh, well... that wasn’t completely true. That was the day the old, grumpy medic managed to talk him out of the Decepticon ranks. 

He wondered how Megatron reacted when he heard one of his best warriors had left his side. He may have sicced Lockdown and the D.J.D. after him but... those didn’t matter as he turned to look at the mech still recharging beside him. 

Ratchet’s calm vents – and an occasional wheeze – made him smile a little, his hand reaching out to grasp the other of the medic’s red ones, kissing the finger tips. The older mech stirred in his sleep, grunting softly before settling and continuing his recharge. 

Not feeling tired at all anymore, Deadlock got up and walked to the window, gazing out, watching at the vast, deep space that stretched before him, distant emission nebulae and regular nebulae – or star cradles, as First Aid called them – and galaxies emitting dim light to pierce through the black blanket. He had no idea where they were or where the ship was heading to but... to be honest, he couldn’t care less. He was content as long as he was with Ratchet. The other Autobots on this ship were tolerable enough and most of the time he got along with them. 

Yeah, he nodded and let a bigger smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Life was good. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to get out of my systems.
> 
> Andandand honest, I don't know how to tag this. Even giving this a rating was difficult.


End file.
